


the Stoic and the Loquacious

by Explosivemarbles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosivemarbles/pseuds/Explosivemarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, that summer before the Alpha pack wreaked havoc, Stiles and Derek met at a movie theater....? </p><p>[Marked underage since Stiles' character is in high school, and technically under 18.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Stoic and the Loquacious

                Stiles couldn’t believe Derek just _left_ like that. Without a word to him. Suddenly his sister isn’t dead and he doesn’t have time for Stiles. ...Okay that was unfair. Honestly everything was unfair. All the shit that had happened. Then to get hung up on him just because he didn’t say goodbye? It’s not like you were his boyfriend. He didn’t owe you anything, right? Ever since the school year had started, they hadn’t really had time for... well. The summer had been nice, at least. The perfect summer. It was so quiet, peaceful, in retrospect. At the time, it still felt like we’d all been looking over our shoulders, but nothing had happened. Okay not ‘nothing’ for Stiles, but nothing in the realm of screaming and dying. So that was good. Derek was good to Stiles. Sort of.

 “Okay tell me again why we had to meet at a movie theater?”  
“Anyone after us won’t try anything in such a public place. We can talk.”  
“...You do understand that movies are for _watching_ , not talking through, right?”  
                Derek was quiet, making that face where he tried to be blank, but pursed his lips and emoted with his eyes far too much.  
“If you don’t want to know, fine.” Derek said, then turned to leave and walk away.  
“Wait-wait-wait- _wait_. God.” Stiles said, following.  
                Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm to stop him leaving. Derek turned his head to Stiles’ hand. Stiles expected a growl, at the least, but Derek looked up and straight into Stiles’ eyes. That wasn’t anger or annoyance in his face. Stiles couldn’t read this new expression. He was startled. He let go of Derek’s arm.  
“Let’s at least choose a movie no one is gonna be in okay?” Stiles said.  
“...All right.” Derek replied.  
                Stiles ushered Derek to the ticket booth dramatically, which returned the familiar grumpy-cat look to his face. Stiles knew where he was with that expression, so he was somehow relieved. He still didn’t know what to make of that look Derek had given him. Then Derek handed him a ticket.  
“You bought my ticket?” He asked.  
“It seemed quicker. Let’s go.” Derek said, and went inside.  
                Stiles shrugged, and followed. He looked at the movie title.  
“Getaway? What is this?” He asked.  
“No idea.” Derek said.  
 “Let’s see...” Stiles said, pulling out his phone and bringing up IMDB. “...heart-pounding action-thriller...” Stiles mumbled to himself. “Ethan Hawke...”  
“Who?” Derek asked, appearing next to Stiles and eating popcorn.  
“AUGH.” Stiles yelped, and bumped the bottom of the popcorn tub, sending popcorn all over Derek.  
                Derek froze, hand halfway to his mouth, eyes closed, kernels sticking to his bushy eyebrows. Stiles stared at him as Derek blinked, then started brushing off the popcorn. Stiles recovered and started helping, but Derek shoved the popcorn in his hands and continued on his own. About half of the bucket had been dumped.  
“I’ll... get a refill.” Stile said.  
                He realized on the way to the counter that _Derek had bought popcorn._ What? What was going on? How deep a cover did they need? His heart raced as he got his jumbo-size free refill. Either there was something really weird going on, or there was something really dangerous about to happen. Derek was brushing off his hair when Stiles returned, standing in a minefield of fallen popcorn. Stiles held out the full bucket as peace offering. Derek looked up.  
“How about you hold it?” He said.  
“Sure, no problem, I’m really good at holding stuff, it’s the sidekick’s job right?” Stiles said a little too quickly.  
“What is it?” Derek asked, knitting his brows a little.  
“What? Nothing. It’s nothing. Right? I thought you were telling me something. I’m confused.” Stiles admitted.  
“Your heart is racing.” Derek said, as they walked away from the lobby.  
“Dude! Come on. That’s like, that same as mind reading, that’s cheating.” Stiles said, and ate some popcorn.  
“What?”  
“Listening to somebody’s heart rate. That’s cheating!”  
“I didn’t...” Derek mumbled. He looked up. “It’s this one.”  
                They went into their theater, a little early, and it was empty. Derek still looked around surreptitiously before sitting down. They had chosen a spot near the middle. Stiles slouched into the seat and put his feet up on the seat in front of him. He put the bucket on his belly and munched some  popcorn. Then he held it out to Derek, who sat rigidly upright against the seat, hands gripping the armrests. He noticed the offered bucket and took a handful. The popcorn crunched in his grip and Derek stuffed it into his face. Stiles jerked his head back a little. Okay. That was weird too. Maybe Derek was possessed? Cause this was starting to feel an awful lot like a date, and dates were not something that happened to Stiles, and dates were not something that Derek went on, to Stiles’ knowledge. Possession made more sense. If werewolves, why not ghosts? That had to be it. Too bad he didn’t have any holy water. Or a Bible. Or a cross. Stiles realized he could be alone in the dark with a possessed werewolf, and might as well be naked for all the weapons or protection he had. He felt stupid.  
“The movie hasn’t even started yet.”  
“What?” Stiles said.  
“Wait, sorry, you said that was cheating. Give me the popcorn.” Derek said, and grabbed it from him, immediately chomping on it.  
                He must have been trying to drown out other sounds, like Stiles’ racing heart again. Stiles just waited, tried to calm down. The previews started. Derek still hadn’t told him the important thing he supposedly needed to tell him. Stiles’ confusion grew, as did his worry. No one else came into the theater. The movie started. Derek actually seemed to be watching everything. Stiles was too busy watching Derek to watch the movie. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He put his feet down and turned to Derek and demanded:  
“Okay so tell me the thing already! What is it?! Are we going to die next Tuesday?!”  
“What?” Derek said, looking truly startled. “I don’t... oh.”  
“Oh? Oh? Come on. You’ve gotta tell me. I’m goin crazy here. You asked me to come alone, in the middle of the day, to a dark place, and there’s something important to tell me! Of course my heart is racing! I’m thinking you’re about to tell me about some new apocalypse! What is it this time? Vampires? Ghosts? The swamp thing?!” Stiles gibbered.  
“What? No, that’s not – ” Derek tried.  
“ _Then what?!”_ Stiles asked desperately.  
                Derek stared at him. Then Derek grabbed Stiles by the shirt and pulled him close, connecting at the mouth with a kiss. Stiles eyes opened wide in surprise. He could feel Derek’s soft lips contrasting with his rough beard. He was too startled to respond. Derek pulled away, a little fear in those sweet eyes. Stiles opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he kissed Derek back. Derek was only surprised for a split second. They fumbled as they kissed, hands running into each other, both trying to lead, both hungry for the closeness. Stiles found the armrest and wrenched it upwards and out of the way. Derek wrapped one of his _amazing_ muscled arms around Stiles’ skinny teenage self, and pulled Stiles into his lap. Derek ran a finger down Stiles’ jaw as he kissed him gently again. Stiles gave an excited shiver and threw his arms around Derek’s neck. Stiles had barely had a chance to make out, let alone with a guy, or one so incredibly hot.  
                _Holy shit I’m making out with Derek._ Stiles couldn’t even register what that actually meant, it didn’t matter right then, only Derek’s tongue mattered. And how was he _doing_ that, he had to try it, Derek seemed to like it, he bit my lip. I think I liked that. How are his lips so _soft?_ I imagined everything about him to be so _hard_ , oh, speaking of hard. Both of us are. Oh my god. _I’m making out with Derek._ This is amazing. Are those arms or rocks? God he’s strong. Ow. Wait. That was pointy. He pulled back a little. Derek opened his eyes, questioning, and they reflected back blue at Stiles.  
“Um.” Stiles said.  
                Stiles opened his mouth and mimed pointy teeth. Then he ruffled Derek’s giant sideburns. Derek suddenly realized what he meant. He closed his mouth and looked embarrassed.  
“It’s all right. Um. I think? Is it?” Stiles said, suddenly worried.  
“I didn’t bite you. I wouldn’t.” Derek said quickly. “...Unless you wanted me to.”  
“No, I’m good, no thanks, um, it was just a little sharp – ”  Stiles said, moving Derek’s left hand away from his back, showing Derek his own claws.  
“God, sorry, you don’t – augh.” Derek said.  
“No, it’s cool, I like this, um! Just, I don’t heal like you do, right? So like. Squishy human. Just remember that. Gentle. Like a meat popsicle. Fragile.” Stiles rambled. “Not that I’m made of glass you know that it’s just that – ”  
                Derek quieted him with a gentle kiss.  
“Like that?”  
“.... _yeah.”_ Stiles breathed.  
                They kissed again, more slowly, less desperately. Derek gradually un-wolfed. Stiles went back to being happily amazed by the whole thing, running his hands over every inch of muscle that he could reach. Derek was like a statue. He had seen Derek half naked when Danny had been over that one day. But he’d been to focused on distracting Danny to properly take in an eyeful. Now he could take handfuls. Stiles counted Derek’s abs mentally and he ran his fingers down his torso. Derek shivered in response. Stiles reached his belt. He paused. Derek trembled. Stiles started rapidly fumbling with Derek’s belt and pants.  
“Ah, wait – ” Derek mumbled.  
“Oh shut up.” Stiles said, kissed him, and pushed away Derek’s hands.  
                Derek kissed back, hands unsure of where to go, trying to avoid Stiles’ hands, he settled them on sides of Stiles’ face. Stiles played with the freed waistband of Derek’s black boxer-briefs. He brushed the head of Derek’s cock, and it twitched in response. Derek released Stiles and moaned slightly. Stiles took the opportunity to duck down, and pull Derek’s cock from his briefs. Derek gasped at the suddenness of it.  
“Stiles!”  
“I said shut up.” Stiles reminded happily.  
                He put his mouth over Derek’s cock and started licking experimentally. Derek moaned and grabbed the seat behind his head. Stiles had sort of assumed that Derek would be bigger than him, but to see it in person? God, it was so hot. He rubbed himself against the inside of his boxers. Best not to do that much or face carpet-burned cock. Derek tasted good too, against all reason. He licked and bobbed his head in response to Derek’s moans and sighs. Derek got more and more tense, and Stiles wondered if he could make Derek cum too. He picked up his pace, using his hand in tandem with his mouth. Avoiding teeth had been more of a challenge than he’d thought, but he figured it out. Derek started breathing faster and faster.  
“Ah... ah... Sssstiles...” he moaned.  
                Stiles kept going. He gripped Derek’s cock tightly and bobbed his head as quickly as he could. Mere moments later Derek cried out and involuntarily thrust into Stiles’ mouth. He gagged for a moment but recovered, to finish off Derek. Then he didn’t really know what to do and made a bit of a mess on Derek’s crotch and his face. Derek groaned, carefully releasing the seat cushion, which there were now holes in. He was breathing heavily when he opened his eyes to look at Stiles.  
“Wow.” Said Stiles.  
“Yeah. Wow.” Derek huffed.  
                Derek wiped some cum off Stiles’ cheek.  
“Sorry.” Derek said.  
“It’s cool.” Stiles said, smiling.  
“Oh crap.” Derek said suddenly, looking up at the movie screen.  
                The credits were running.  
“Shit!” Stiles agreed, and tried to find napkins. Had they grabbed napkins?  
 “Come here!” Derek said, and pulled Stiles into the seat next to him.  
                Derek ignored that his cock was still out as he used his shirt to clean up Stiles’ face. Stiles sat still and tried not to giggle. When he was done, he quickly put himself away and zipped up. Then he stared at Stiles’ crotch.  
“You might want to... uh...” Derek pointed.  
“What?” Stiles looked down. His boner was very obvious. “Oh.”  
                They stood together and Stiles hopped on one foot as he adjusted himself. They exited the theater, trying to be nonchalant. They made a slow beeline for the bathroom. Stiles thought everyone was staring at them the whole time. He tried not to grin like an idiot. They made it to the bathroom without incident and Stiles went into a stall. To his surprise Derek followed him.  
“ _What are you doing?_ ” Stiles whispered.  
“ _I thought – I mean if you don’t want – I’m sorry –”_ Derek whispered back in a panic.  
                They fumbled as Derek tried to leave and Stiles made him stay.  
“ _Look it’s not that I don’t want it, but this is very public, um.”_ Stiles said, knowing the irony of the statement after what he himself had just done.  
                Derek looked questioningly into Stiles’ eyes.  
“ _Do you want to come back to my loft?”_ Derek whispered.  
                Stiles opened his mouth. _Oh my god,_ was all he could think. He nodded. Derek gave a little smile. Stiles let him lead the way out of the bathroom. Stiles forgot that he had driven himself, and got in the car with Derek. Who drove fast. Like, really fast. Heart-racingly fast. He wondered if that was on purpose. Was he cheating and listening to his heartbeat again? They went to a part of Beacon Hills he didn’t know well. Derek’s loft was on one of the upper floors of a brick building. He followed Derek up the stairs, watched him unlock and slide open a giant metal door, and preceded Derek in. It had big windows, huge amounts of space, and very little in it. There was a mattress over on the floor in a corner. It looked like it was Derek’s corner, like that was all the space he actually used. Derek closed the door behind him. He jumped a little. Derek looked concerned.  
“You can still say no. It’s all right. Any time.” He said seriously.  
“No – I mean – I’m not saying no, right now, I’m saying yes, it’s was just a big loud door, that’s all, and thank you, it’s reassuring.” Stiles said quickly.  
“Okay.” Derek said, ducking his head and smiling a little once more.  
                Stiles finally let go and totally grinned. Derek walked over to him. He offered a hand to Stiles. Stiles took it. Derek led him to the mattress, to his little corner. He sat down, and so did Stiles. He felt more nervous now than he had in the theater. Derek still held his hand. He had to hear how hard his heart was thumping. Derek lifted his other hand to Stiles face, and drew him close for another sweet kiss. Derek was so much more gentle than Stiles expected from a werewolf. Or maybe just this werewolf. Derek had never once seemed soft or gentle, but he was, secretly, and Stiles found that he loved him for it. Stiles’ hands wandered again over Derek’s muscles. Derek tickled Stiles’ ear with his hand, then suddenly bit Stiles’ neck – gently. Sensually. Sucked and licked his neck. Stiles gasped, grabbing a handful of Derek’s shirt.  
                When Derek finally pulled away, Stiles took his handful of shirt and started taking off Derek’s clothes. Derek said a muffled ‘hey’ as Stiles tugged Derek’s shirt over his head. When it was off he tossed it to the other side of the bed. Derek looked amused. Hot damn. Stiles just stared at him for a minute. Seriously, he could be in a museum. Then Stiles’ view was obscured as Derek took off Stiles’ shirt as well. He was too surprised to protest, not that he would have. He was just... outclassed, as far as shirts being off. Derek didn’t seem to care, immediately getting back to kissing Stiles’ neck when the shirt was off.  
“O-oh my god.” Stiles said.  
                Derek had already kicked off his shoes and was removing Stiles’ shoes now. Then Derek lifted Stiles with one arm and moved him to the center of the mattress.  
“Holy shit.” Stiles mumbled.  
“Are you okay?” Derek said, hovering over him.  
“Yes. Totally yes.” Stiles replied.  
                Derek kissed him again, gently pinning him against the bed, entwining their legs. Stiles grabbed at Derek’s back with his hands, fingers sliding over firm muscles and it was just _so hot_ that his brain stopped thinking in words. Derek pressed his hips to Stiles’, slightly rubbing their hard cocks together. Before he knew what he was doing, his hands were at Derek’s belt again, fumbling once more. Derek pulled his hips away to give him easier access, kissing Stiles’ collarbone. Stiles breathed hard in Derek’s ear. Just before Stiles could stick his hand down Derek’s pants, Derek started undoing Stiles’ pants. Stiles trembled. Derek paused.  
“Still okay?” He murmured.  
“Yes.” Stiles exhaled.  
“Good.” Derek replied.  
                He continued unbuttoning Stiles’ jeans. Stiles could feel his heart pounding in his throat. Derek slipped a hand under Stiles’ back. He slid his hand down to Stiles’ butt, gave it a squeeze, then grabbed his belt. Derek had his pants halfway off before he realized what was happening.  
“Wow.” Stiles breathed.  
“Mmm.” Derek rumbled, staring at naked Stiles.  
                Somehow Stiles felt more naked than naked, which didn’t make sense. Derek’s hard cock was straining at his briefs again, pre-cum wetting his briefs. Stiles reached up a hand and tugged at Derek’s pants. Derek smiled and pulled them down.  
“It’s only fair if you’re naked too.” Stiles said.  
                Derek obliged.  
“Holy shit.” Stiles observed.  
                Derek turned his head to the side, wondering again if this was the good ‘holy shit’ or bad ‘holy shit.’ Stiles sat up and pulled Derek back down to the bed with him. Derek caught himself before he squished Stiles, like he was frozen mid push-up. Stiles happily fondled every muscle he could reach. Derek nibbled Stiles’ ear. He arched into Derek’s body, pressing them together. Derek pushed back, pinning him to the bed again. Derek came down on his elbows, closer to Stiles. He kissed Stiles again, more hungrily, and Stiles moved against Derek’s body instinctively. It was so _warm_ , not just from the summer air, _he_ was warm, warmer even than Stiles would have thought. Derek put his hand under Stiles again. He rolled them over suddenly, twice, so Derek was still on top but they had moved closer to the wall. He reached for something. Stiles looked over curiously.  
“What’s that?” He asked.  
“Um.” Derek seemed to blush. “This...”  
                He showed Stiles the brand-new purple box. It was lube. And a condom. Stiles finally had no words.  
“We don’t have to...” Derek said, starting to put them back.  
                Stiles stopped him, and took the box. He read the instructions really quickly as he fumbled it open. Derek waited, unsure still.  
“Sit up.” Stiles instructed, still looking at the box. Derek backed away and sat up.  
“Hold still. Give me that.” Stiles said, reaching for the condom, blushing.  
“Here.” Derek offered it, sitting on his heels.  
“Okay.” Stiles said.  
                He upended the box and the bottle of lube dropped out. He tossed the box aside. He tore open the condom wrapper and looked up at Derek. He had a concerned expression. Stiles grabbed his cock. Derek jumped a little.  
“Ah.” He said.  
“I said hold still.” Stiles said.  
“Sorry.” Derek smiled a little.  
                Stiles tried to figure out which way was up with the condom. He’d never used one before. Only seen it in health class. Thankfully he guessed right. He rolled the condom down over the head of Derek’s cock and down its length. Derek breathed in, trying not to move though clearly very turned on by the act. Stiles grabbed the lube. He opened the cap, turned it over, and gave it a squeeze. It came out _way_ faster than he expected. He might as well have dumped a bowl of jello on Derek’s cock. He tried to remedy the situation and gather up some of the lube, mumbling sorry sorry, but Derek didn’t seem to mind at all. Stiles was still staring at Derek’s lube-y crotch when he heard Derek give a happy rumble. Derek grabbed his arms and pressed him down on the bed. Stiles held out his wet hands awkwardly. Derek ignored them. Stiles felt Derek’s cock, wet, against his thigh.  
“You can still say no.” Derek said, one last time.  
                Stiles almost laughed. Derek bit his nipple, like a warning.  
“Hey! Careful.” Stiles said.  
                Derek licked it instead, moving his cock against Stiles’ thigh. Derek released one of Stiles’ arms. He grabbed Stiles’ cock and stroked it, then took some lube from his cock and stroked Stiles again. Stiles moaned and trembled. Derek released his other arm. Stiles reached for Derek’s cock and Derek trapped the arm again. Derek leaned in and rumbled deeply in his chest, and Stiles felt the vibration echo in his own chest. Stiles grabbed the blanket behind his head with his free hand.  
“Good.” Derek whispered. He released the other arm.  
                Stiles gripped the blanket with both hands. Not what he expected for his first time. He was breathing very fast, felt his heart pound, felt Derek stroking him slowly. He moaned again. He felt Derek move his cock from his thigh. He knew what was coming but Derek’s fingers still surprised him there. He tightened his ass involuntarily around Derek’s two fingers. Derek kept stroking Stiles’ cock, and started moving his fingers inside of his ass.  
“Here?” Derek whispered, hitting a spot that made Stiles gasp.  
                Derek played with the head of Stiles’ cock as he writhed his fingers gently inside of Stiles. It was almost enough to make him cum, but Derek was determined to not let that happen, clearly. He kept everything slow.  
“Oh my _god._ ” Stiles huffed. He finally knew what he’d been missing.  
“Do you want...?” Derek asked, leaving it open, but Stiles knew what he meant.  
“ _Yes._ ” Stiles replied.  
“Tell me what you want.” Derek growled.  
 Stiles trembled as he replied. “I want you to fuck me.”  
                Stiles felt Derek stretch his asshole and replace his fingers with his cock. Just the head of his cock at first. Stiles couldn’t manage words for any of it. Derek fucked him slowly. He gripped Stiles’ hip, and his cock. Stiles closed his eyes and knotted his brows, almost in pain, but feeling so amazing at the same time, he didn’t know what to think, didn’t bother trying to think. He opened his eyes again and Derek had wolfed out, but was still keeping it in control, still keeping that slow pace.  
“Derek.” He managed.  
“Yess...?” Derek asked.  
“Ahhh... _Derek. Oh my god. Ahhh..._ ” Stiles moaned.  
                Derek practically growled. He thrust his cock deeper into Stiles. Stiles couldn’t help but twitch. Derek nearly doubled over, moaning.  
“ _Derek. I can’t... ahh..._ ” Stiles said, nearly riding over the wave into orgasm and barely pulling back.  
                Derek huffed and thrust into Stiles, bringing up his pace, adding more lube, when did he pick that up? It was cold, but god only for a moment, his grip on Stiles’ cock received some too. Then it was slippery and warm and amazing and Stiles gave up on holding on as Derek truly fucked him. Stiles came all over his stomach and all over Derek, and Derek kept thrusting for a few more strokes, shuddering and thrusting deep into Stiles when he came. Stiles felt what he could only describe as an aftershock when he felt Derek cum. Derek trembled as he leaned forward and rested his head on Stiles’ chest. Everything felt like it was throbbing and pulsing, then Derek was pulling slowly out and it was like shooting stars again. He had no idea what sort of noise he made. All new knew was heavy breathing for a while.  
“Want some water?” Derek asked.  
                Stiles opened his eyes. Derek was leaning next to him with yes, a glass of water. This was one hell of a sex dream. Then he moved, and it hurt, and he knew it wasn’t a dream.  
“Yes. Ow.” Stiles said.  
“Sorry.” Derek looked very worried.  
“No. Not sorry. Good. Yes.” Stiles drank the water. It was the best water ever.  
“Yes? Good?” Derek looked hopeful.  
“Holy shit.” Stiles agreed. Derek smiled. “Um. Did you know? That it was my first time?” He asked.  
“I thought it might be.” Derek admitted. He took the water back.  
                Stiles flopped back on the mattress.  
“That was... amazing.” He said.  
“Thank you. Mmm.” Derek said, running his hand down Stiles’ pale torso.  
“Thank _you_....” stiles remembered something. “You had this planned.”  
“What?” Derek looked confused.  
“You took me on a _date._ You took me to your place and you _already had lube._ You totally planned this. There was never ‘something important to tell me’ was there?”  
“I didn’t lie.” Derek looked smug.  
“What?!”  
“I just didn’t tell you – that I wanted you. I figured, showing is telling.”  
“You’re impossible.” Stiles laughed.

 

                That had been the best summer of his life. Then everything went to shit again... and, well, can anyone blame him for not wanting to admit he wasn’t a virgin anymore? He hadn’t even told Scott. That had been _hard_. But Derek had insisted, and now if he were to bring it up, in the middle of everything... And then Derek had just... _left._ He was pretty crushed. Not even a goodbye. Would he ever see him again? He couldn’t stand it. He cared more about that scruffy asshole than he’d known. It sucked. He hadn’t even been properly dating him, so why should he expect to be properly broken up with? Maybe it was another of Derek’s show not tell stupid bullshit. Stiles moped around the house. He was trying to find his dad’s secret liquor stash when the doorbell rang one afternoon.  
“what the hell?” He said to himself.  
                Scott was out of town with his mom. Lydia and Allison were shopping, Danny was with his new wolfy boyfriend, Issac was ... maybe it was Issac? He came up from the basement and opened the door without checking. It was Derek. He was holding flowers. Stiles gaped.  
“Stiles, I’m sorry. It was shit of me to leave like that. But I had to get my sister somewhere safe before I could come back.” He said, gently holding the flowers, shuffling on the porch.  
“You never really did learn how to use phones.” Stiles managed.  
“Um. I don’t even know if you like...” Derek mumbled, holding out the flowers.  
“I don’t even know if I like flowers.” Stiles shrugged, and took them.  
                He gestured Derek inside with the bouquet. He closed the door, giving the flowers a good whiff as he did. They smelled nice. He noticed there weren’t any lilies. That was probably intentional. Lilies had the strongest stink of any flower. He hated them. He didn’t realize that until then, but he did, and Derek hadn’t given him any, which as good. Derek was here. He turned to Derek.  
“Where have you been?” He asked.  
“I can’t tell you.”  
“Of course not. What can you tell me?”  
“I came back for you.”  
“What?”  
“I came back to Beacon Hills. For you.”  
 “You came back to Beacon Hills for me.” Stiles parroted back stupidly.  
                Derek nodded. Stiles stared at him. He looked at the flowers in his hand. The words and gesture added up, he is standing in front of you Stiles, what are you waiting for? Stiles dropped the flowers and grabbed Derek’s face and kissed him.  
“I’m glad you’re back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first draft, I wrote it all in one morning, and I didn't bother editing it, so, I'll fix them dang typos later, if they're there.


End file.
